The invention relates generally to chiller refrigeration systems and, more particularly, to a seal that prevents ambient air from entering an interface of a chiller refrigeration system.
Water cooled centrifugal chillers commonly use low and medium pressure refrigerants; however, low pressure refrigerants have a higher cycle efficiency than medium pressure refrigerants. Because the saturation pressure is lower than the ambient pressure during normal operation, air will leak into the cooler and ultimately travel to the condenser. Air is non-condensable, so the air stays in the condenses and raises the pressure above the saturation vapor pressure, thus causing the compressor to work harder, thereby offsetting the benefit associated with using a low pressure refrigerant. Low pressure chillers typically include a purge system used periodically to remove non-condensables which adds both complexity and cost to the chiller.